Родословная Веномании
thumb|312x312px'Родословная Веномании -' генеалогическое древо, берущее начало от Сатериязиса Веномании (все сведения о предках и истинной личности графа были уничтожены, поэтому основателем считается именно он). Представлена родословная потомками Веномании от его многочисленных жертв, которых он совратил. Некоторые девушки покончили жизнь самоубийством; другие же родили детей и отказались от них. На всех выживших детей и на их потомков, продолжающих род Веномании, распространяется ужасающее проклятие, связанное с демонической кровью, доставшейся им по наследству - некоторые дети рождались с врожденными уродствами, другие получали неизлечимые болезни... История В 136 году в результате сделки с I.R. граф получил силу демонического сосуда Похоти. В ближайшее время он очаровал немало девушек из окрестностей Империи Вельзении при помощи силы демонического сосуда. Большинство девушек, униженных им, беременны и несут в себе его потомка. После его смерти девушки родили детей, потому "проклятая" родословная продолжилась. Адепты секты Хелда в Левине пустили слух о бесчисленных изнасилованиях, совершенных графом, и его демонической сущности, а так же о превращении в демонов любовниц из гарема Веномании и их отпрысков. Из-за активной дискриминации многие были выгнаны из своих домов или вынуждены скрывать свою связь с графом. Позже став проституткой, Mikulia Greeonio отказалась от ребёнка и сбежала в Elphegort, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Когда её ребёнок вернулся в EC 144,Flower of the Plateau - 少年は町に現れた 母親の愛情を求めた たとえその人が Микулия убила его и скинула остатки в колодец, который находится в Меригоде.The Flower of the Plateau - 井戸の底 埋められた 二枚の枯葉のことなど As a result of his dealings with I.R., the Duke seduced multiple women from across the Beelzenian Empire through the power of the Venom Sword throughout EC 136. Abused by him, many of the women in his harem were impregnated and carried his offspring. After his death, the women bore his children, therefore, continuing his "cursed" lineage.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 5 Followers of the Held sect in Levin spread word of the Duke's reputation as a "demon" and the countless sexual crimes he committed, demonizing the women of Venomania's harem and their offspring. Actively discriminated against, many were driven from their homes or forced to hide their association with the Duke.The Daughter of Fog Sometime after becoming a prostitute,Mikulia Greeonio abandoned her child at the nunnery and fled to Elphegort to start a new life. When her child returned in EC 144,Flower of the Plateau - 少年は町に現れた 母親の愛情を求めた たとえその人が Mikulia killed him and disposed of him in a well in Merigod.The Flower of the Plateau - 井戸の底 埋められた 二枚の枯葉のことなど Дабы скрыть связь ребёнка Мэйлис Вельзения с Веноманией, тот был отдан барону Той Кончита, чтобы его воспитали, как своего собственного. В Ноябре EC 296 Banica Conchita была рождена у Muzuri и Meguru Conchita. В EC 325 Banica родила от принца Carlos Marlon. После её смерти потомок вырастил своих собственных детей. В EC 461 родился Zenon в городе Elphegort, а через два года Sarah. Их мать покончила жизнь самоубийством, оставив детей выживать одних. Сара умерла в EC 473, а Zenon уехал в Asmodean и стал наёмником. В EC 479 родилась и была брошена Clarith, одна из немногих выживших Netsuma Clan, позже её подобрал маг. The child of Princess Maylis Beelzenia was given to Baron Toy Conchita to hide the child's connection to her and Venomania and raised as their own.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania In November, EC 296, Banica Conchita was born to Muzuri and Meguru Conchita. In EC 325, Banica gave birth to her own child with Prince Carlos Marlon. After her demise, the child was raised and had offspring of its own.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita In EC 461, Zenon was born in Elphegort, followed by Sarah two years after. Their mother committed suicide in EC 467, leaving the two to fend for themselves. Sarah died in EC 473 and Zenon left to Asmodean before being exiled and becoming a mercenary.The Daughter of Fog In EC 479, Clarith, one of the few survivors of the persecuted Netsuma Clan, was born and abandoned, later raised by a mage.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Потомок Баники, Germaine, родилась в EC 480 и чуть позже, найдена Leonhart Avadonia, а впоследствии, через два года взята им к себе. В EC 500, в то время, как действовал контракт с королевской семьёй Lucifenian, Гаст был убит Жермен. На протяжении пятого века EC Clarith агитировала против дискриминации и стала выступать за гражданские права. К EC 990 имя Веномания было почти забыто, а возможности их крови стали больше. Gammon Oсto, потомок Lukanа, вступил в армию USЕ и достиг звания лейтенант-майор. В начале EC 980-ых младший лейтенант Nyoze Octo был осужден Gallerian Marlon в убийстве и убит судьей в своём владении. Gammon пытался войти в Evil's Theater, чтобы вернуть меч обратно, но был схвачен и стал одним из жителей театра. Banica's descendent, Germaine, was born in EC 480 and later found by Leonhart Avadonia two years later and subsequently taken in by him. In EC 500, while contracted to the Lucifenian Royal Family, Gast was killed by Germaine.The Daughter of Evil: Cloture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Throughout the fifth century EC, Clarith campaigned against discrimination and became an advocate for civil rights.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook By the EC 990s, Venomania's name was long forgotten and the opportunities of his blood were wider. Gammon Octo, descendent of Lukana, entered the USE military and achieved the rank of Sergeant Major. Around the early EC 980s, Second Lieutenant Nyoze Octo was convicted by Gallerian Marlon of murder and killed with the Venom Sword in his possession taken by the judge.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Gammon later attempted to enter Evil's Theater to steal back the sword but was captured and made a member of its inhabitants.Capriccio Farce Known Members *Maylis Beelzenia *Lukana Octo *Hakua Netsuma *Mikulia Greeonio *Unknown Greeonio *Muzuri Conchita *Banica Conchita *Gast Venom *Sarah *Clarith *Germaine Avadonia *Nyoze Octo *Gammon Octo Relatives *Venomania Family *Beelzenian Royal Family *Netsuma Clan *Octo Family *Greeonio Family *Conchita Family *Marlon Royal Family Trivia * Проклятие Гаммона описывается в Capriccio Farce, следовательно есть ещё неудобства для потомков Веномании, кроме дискриминации *Многие из потомков Venomania были непосредственно вовлечены в события, связанные с сосудами греха. *Из-за того, что Venomania связан с Venom Sword у его потомства более высокий шанс появления Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome. *The "curse" Gammon describes in Capriccio Farce implies there are other liabilities for being a descendant of Venomania besides discrimination.Capriccio Farce - 「我の身に宿る忌まわしき呪い　それを解く為に必要となる *Many of Venomania's descendants were directly involved in events relating to the vessels of sin. *Venomania's interactions with the Venom Sword caused the children her sired with Maylis, Lukana, and Mikulia's and their descendents to have a higher probability of developing Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania References Категория:Семьи Категория:Веномания Категория:Похоть Категория:Вельзения